


always is synonymous to forever

by somcthingwitty



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And She Gets It From Kara of course, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Clueless aliens, Cuddling, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lillian is a good mom, More tags will come as more drabbles come to life, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somcthingwitty/pseuds/somcthingwitty
Summary: a collection of drabbles/ficlets.Chapter 4: you recognize me (why didn't i?)Post-reveal. Lena's tired.From Tumblr prompt: 11. "You promised you'd be there. You knew it was important to me."( a distant voice: SUPERCORP ENDGAME. )





	1. in which kara chickens out intensely -

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a supercorp trash. i love them, and i'm trying to be a better writer, so this is will be my collection of drabbles/ficlets/oneshots??? 
> 
> my practice thread, basically. 
> 
> BUT I LOVE SUPERCORP. SUPERCORP ENDGAME.

“Okay, Kara. You know what you have to do.”

Kara clutches the bouquet of flowers tighter to her chest, pursing her lips tightly in determination as she stands in front of Lena’s office.

“Be confident,” she nods to herself. “When she opens that door, you’ll give her the flower and you’ll smile at her and tell her how much you like her – that you want nothing else but to have the chance to make her smile and laugh every day, to make her feel how it’s like to be loved.”

Another nod to herself, and she’s ready. She’s definitely ready.

She turns to the door, ready to knock, but she isn’t ready for it to open before she can even do so –

and out comes Lena from her office, holding a tablet while looking focused.

“Kara?” She asks, confusion soon turning to happiness at seeing her there. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re here? Jess didn’t notify—” she looks down, noticing the flowers in Kara’s hand, cheeks flushing lightly. “Are those flowers for me?”

Kara snaps out of it and begins stuttering, “Uh—yeah, uh—I actually don’t know where this came from. I just found it outside your door. Uh--- here!” She shoves the bouquet into Lena’s hands and begins her hurried retreat.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!”


	2. as light as a feather (as soft as cotton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara feels so soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely getting into the habit of writing every day. Here's another ficlet! As always, unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> Tumblr: somethcngwitty

Kara feels soft.

She isn’t sure how exactly to describe what she’s feeling right now, but she feels so soft – like she could just melt into her bed and breathe out slowly and tenderly. It’s like her eyes can just flutter close and she’ll soon find herself floating in the sky while clouds as soft as cotton caress her skin and lull her to sleep.

She feels warm and comfortable all over.

She feels as light as a feather, swinging back and forth as she goes against the resistance provided by air around her so she can land softly on the surface of her equally soft bed.

She feels _invisible_ despite the weight on top of her; despite the soft strands of hair tickling her skin; despite the soft, but steady rhythm of air brushing against her skin.

Kara wants to close her eyes every time she feels her heart flutter in her chest, as if it senses the other source of heartbeat against her chest, trying to match its pace and rhythm.

Her fingers flex against warm skin, barely suppressing the urge to move her fingers back and forth just so she can feel how smooth it is. She doesn’t want to wake the owner up — Lena. To make up for it, she turns her head ever so slightly and presses her lips against Lena’s forehead, just letting them touch Lena’s skin because she always needs to be close with Lena. She lets her breath crash and scatter against Lena’s forehead as she finally closes her eyes, allowing her thoughts to wander.

Lena’s face appears first – her smile, her eyes, and the gorgeous contradiction of sharp and smooth edges on her jaw. Then, it’s the beautiful slope of her neck, always the temptress to Kara’s weak lips, down to her shoulders, down to her collarbones and the shallow indention between them. Finally, it’s the expanse of pale skin – the valley between her breasts, the pink tips of her nipples, the slight swell of her stomach that Lena seems to hate, yet Kara loves to hold when they’re cuddling, the very same swell that she loves to kiss and nibble on when she’s on top of Lena, wedged between her legs, ready to love her until she reaches heaven and above it all.

Kara exhales softly as her eyes open slowly, and as they move down to take in the face of the same woman in her thoughts, she smiles and kisses her forehead again.

Lena feels so soft in her arms.

“Why are you awake?” Lena’s voice interrupts her thoughts, husky from sleep.

Kara smiles a little wider and drops yet another kiss on her forehead.

“Go back to sleep.”

Lena hums. “You, too.”

Kara feels so soft. How could she not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. dancing in my mind (with lasagna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s curious, Lena’s done – so done, and Lillian is the best tutor.

“What does it mean when I can’t get you out of my mind?”

Lena blinked at the question, eyes slowly breaking away from the small text on her book to meet the familiar pair of blue eyes she’s starting to get used to since five days ago. 

Since five days ago, when this strange woman knocked on her backdoor with nothing but her birthday suit on.

That was a sight.

Beside her, Lillian pursed her lips and arched an eyebrow, clearly interested in what Lena might say. 

Maybe she should have asked her mother to tutor her on Physics when her roommate wasn’t around.

Then again, where was Kara supposed to go?

“What do you mean?” She opted to say as she looked back at her book.

“I mean,” Kara cleared her throat, eyebrows furrowed as if she was trying her best to find the right words in a language she’d only started speaking some days ago. “Earlier, when your mom and me—”

“Mom and I,” Lillian interjected.

Kara flushed. “Y-Your mom and I were preparing snacks,” another glance at Lillian, followed by a look of relief when Lillian seemed content with her words. “You were dancing in my mind.”

Lena blinked languidly. “I was dancing in your mind?”

Lillian coughed quietly, lips drawn tight into a line – obviously trying to stifle her laughter.

“Yeah!” Kara grinned. “And you had la… lasag… hm,” she licked her lips. “ _Lasagna_  in your hand! I can’t stop seeing you in my mind. It was  _mignonne._ ”

“That’s French, Kara,” Lillian quipped.

“Cute!” Kara corrected, looking at Lillian again for validation.

“Correct.”

And then, both blonde women turned to her, heads tilted to the side, waiting for Lena’s answer.

“… Well,” Lena sighed softly. “It means, you’re… always remembering me? You always–” Lena flushed as her mother hid her growing grin behind a book. “— think of me. I don’t know why, though.”

“Maybe because you’re pretty,” Kara supplied with a grin.

Lena groaned.

Lillian and Kara did a high five.


	4. you recognize me (why didn't i?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You promised you'd be there. You knew it was important to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some angst!

 

 

After her last moments with Lex and the discovery that was her best friend being Supergirl, Lena decided that she was going to indulge herself  _one last time_  --- which happened during their last game night --- and then,  _never again_.

So when she found about Kara’s inevitable Pulitzer award and received an invitation letter from the heroine, the first thing she did was walk straight to her recycle bin. There were better uses for that invitation card. Next, she told her new assistant to order a bouquet of flowers and have it delivered to Kara’s office pronto. 

Because after that?

 _Never again_.

//

The night Kara was going to receive an award, Lena wasn’t around. 

Aside from the very painful proof that was an empty seat on the first row, Kara couldn’t hear her heartbeat anywhere within the venue. She couldn’t hear it behind the curtains. She couldn’t hear it anywhere in the auditorium; from the patrons to the highest box — none.

Not even in the lobby or near the box office.

Lena’s heartbeat was just absent. 

Lena was absent.

On such a very special night for Kara’s life, her best friend was nowhere to be found, and if it wasn’t for the expected overwhelming delight from receiving such a prestigious award, the people closest to her would have been alarmed as tears began running down her cheeks amid her speech.

Her speech, which also happened to include one Lena Luthor. For a second there, she considered skipping that part, but Lena didn’t really have an obligation to be there, did she? 

Well, aside from supporting her best friend... but Lena was the CEO of a huge company. Kara figured she had better things to do than waste time while sitting in a theater. 

In the end, she delivered her speech without any omission to her original script. 

_“I wouldn’t have been able to write that article without the help of my best friend, Lena Luthor, who’s been there with me and **for** me since the beginning of my journey as a reporter. She was the one who encouraged me to explore my potentials; the one who made me realize that I could become more than what and who I thought can only be, and that is why I dedicate this award to her. Lena Luthor, you are very dear to me. Thank you.”_

//

A small part of Lena already expected the knocking on her door later that evening, knowing that Kara would inevitably look for answers. Another part of her was irritated because — she really didn’t want to see Kara Danvers. Not anymore. Never again.

And yet, there she was, opening the door for her traitorous friend whilst clad in nothing but her MIT sweater paired with loose pajamas. 

“Lena,” Kara said in lieu of a greeting, eyes red and cheeks flushed --- Lena wasn’t sure from what. It’s not like Kryptonians were affected by the weather. “You promised you’d be there. You knew it was important to me.” She breathed out heavily and glanced from her left to the right before continuing, “May I come in? I don’t think this is a conversation appropriate for a hallway.”

But Lena didn’t move. Instead, she stood her ground and leaned against her doorframe. “You recognize me.”

“I—” Kara frowned. “What?”

“You recognize me.”

“I—of course, I do,” Kara chuckled incredulously. “You’re my best friend.”

“Right...” Lena nodded slowly. “Up to this day, I still wonder why I didn’t...” She lifted her head from the doorframe, giving Kara a good once over. “Or maybe I’ve always known... and I just didn’t accept it.”

“What are you talking about?” Kara asked, but then realization dawned upon her as soon as Lena’s words sank in completely. All of a sudden, she’s standing a little straighter, her back a little stiffer, and her jaws clenching to the point of pain. “Lena, I can explain...”

“No need,” Lena murmured with a sad, little smile on her lips. “Lex already did.”

“But I—”

“I’m tired, Kara,” Lena interrupted, and Kara found herself not saying anything after that because Lena  _did_ look tired. There’s sorrow in her eyes, her shoulders were slumped, and her fingers were loose around the stem of her glass wine, Kara feared she might let go of it and make a mess on the floor.

So, she kept her mouth shut and remained silent.

And Lena...

Lena closed the door slowly and prayed to whoever was truly lording over all humanity and beyond that she be saved from another night of destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> @somcthingwitty on tumblr & twitter!


End file.
